Le roi aux cheveux rouge
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Harry se réveille un matin tout a fait normalement,quand il se rendre compte que ses cheveux sont devenus rouge sang et qu’ils lui obéis au doigts et à la pensée.C’est le temps que le roi revienne dans la lumière.
1. Chapter 1

.LE ROI AUX CHEVEUX ROUGE.

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Résumer** : Harry se réveille un matin tout a fait normalement, quand il se rendre compte que ses cheveux sont devenus rouge sang et qu'ils lui obéis au doigts et à la pensée. C'est le temps que le roi revienne dans la lumière.

**Note** : nouvelle coiffe pour Harry à la Axel dans Kingdom Hearts 2, ou comme Réno de FF7 (ou de FFAC).

**Note 2** : ce fic est un essai, donc c'est un peu brouillon et je pense qu'il y aura quelques erreurs dans le scénario…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**C'est juste une petite blague…**

**Enfin, espérons.

* * *

**

Harry Potter avait 15 ans quand ça c'est produit.

Un matin, comme tous les autres : la bouche pâteuse et malodorante. Des cernes comme chaque adolescent en période d'examen **(1)**, les cheveux horriblement rêches qui lui piquaient dans la nuque et qui étaient aussi horriblement mal coiffés.

C'était portant une belle journée, le soleil était arrivé à traverser les lourds rideaux des fenêtres de la tour Griffondor. Ses camarades de classes dormaient encore comme des cochons heureux d'avoir bien mangés. L'odeur typique de refermé du matin qui flottait encore deux couches d'air, faisant voler la poussière soulevée par chaque mouvement d'Harry.

En plus il avait faim.

C'est pas parce qu'il était incroyablement maigre qu'il faisait de l'anorexie… Son corps n'était simplement pas fait pour être énorme et grand. Donc Harry James Potter sera condamné à faire 1 m 60 et dans les 55 kilos pour le restant de sa vie.

_Amen._

Donc, il avait faim… Pourquoi pas une tarte aux myrtilles avec du coulis de mûres et deux boules de sorbet passion ?

Mais avant…

La tête dans le cul, le cul dans le brouillard, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune du dortoir et se regarda dans le miroir.

A première vue, c'était rien de bien méchant que des croûtes dans les yeux, de la bave sèche aux coins des lèvres et un œil de travers…. Mais en y regardant bien, en remettant ses lunettes après s'être frotter les yeux et les retirant aussitôt car bizarrement ça faisait mal aux yeux… Il y avait un problème dans son apparence, bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre coquet….

Mais ses cheveux…

étaient.

Rouges.

Là, il y avait bien un problème.

Une couille dans le pâté comme dirait quelqu'un.

Sa tignasse ne s'était pas coiffée toute seule, DONC pas lisse et soyeuse mais hirsute, rêche et raide. Il n'avait pas les cheveux plus longs, DONC vers la nuque. Harry les avait rouges, rouge sang, rouge flash, rouge pulse, rouge brillant, rouge choc ; appelez ça comme vous le voulez…. En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas noirs.

Noir sombre, noir nuit, noir corbeau, noir abyssal, noir d'ébène, noir puissant…

Le cerveau encore dans la brume, Harry regardait sa nouvelle couleur d'un air très las… c'était sûrement une blague que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient fait durant la nuit.

Tout à l'heure, il ira les voir et leur demandera gentiment de lui rendre sa vraie couleur ; tout se passera merveilleusement bien et dans le meilleur du monde.

* * *

30 minutes plus tard, quand il sortit de la salle de bain, ses camarades venaient juste d'émerger de leur lourd sommeil et le regardèrent passer avec une grimasse de bovin sur le visage.

_Tient ! Il n'a pas ses lunettes_. Se dit Ron très intelligemment.

_Restons zen_, se dit-il quand un groupe de filles se retourna vers lui en gloussant. Les filles c'est définitivement con.

Cho était un fille bien gentille, belle, avec de gros seins, bonne, avec de trèèès belles cuisses, intelligente -pas sûr- et tout et tout… Mais ce foutre de sa poire pour oublier Cédric… C'est comment dire : égoïste, hypocrite, méchant et mesquin. Bon Cédric était un bon type et dieu sait qu'Harry regrette sa mort… Mais les temps étaient durs, le monde allait bien rentrer en guerre.

Et pleurer a chaque fois que quelqu'un meure…

En faite, il y avait qu'Hermione que Harry trouvait bien comme fille ; au début elle était très égoïste par rapport aux études, mais il semblerait que la jeune fille ait comprit certaine chose. Quoi ? On en sait rien, mais elle était bien maintenant.

Et puis il avait Ron, bon c'était pas une fille et heureusement. Donc il n'avait rien avoir avec sa réflexion sur les filles, mais depuis l'année dernière Harry était comment dire… très déçu par son (ex- (?)) Meilleur ami. Faire une crise de jalousie. Vous trouvez ça normal vous, pour un meilleur ami ?

De plus qu'Harry avait essayé de s'expliquer avec lui, Ron l'avait comme dire… encore très déçu. Il avait dit '_je te pardonne'_. Pardonner quoi ? Ce n'était pas de ça faute, et puis il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à cet individu nommé Ronald Weasley.

Harry avait vraiment essayé d'être patient avec lui, d'être compréhensif… Ron était certes dans l'ombre de ses frères, sa famille n'était pas bien riche et même pas du tout. Il avait était élevé dans un cocon très maternel qui poussait à la rébellion…. Mais quand même, se proclamer meilleur ami de lui, Harry Potter, car il était célèbre d'un truc qui le dépasse un peu pour son jeune âge, car il était riche par des parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et car il était aussi assez puissant.

C'est vrai, sans avoir les chevilles qui gonflent, ce n'est pas son truc de se valoriser et de se mettre de l'avant. Faire changer les couleur de cheveux d'une personne a distance sans baguette quand on avait 6 ans, rapetisser des vêtement dans les mêmes conditions et transplanter sur 15 mètre à 7 ans par pur accident.

Et en plus, parler aux serpents sans se rendre compte. Faire ami-ami avec phénix, voir des Sombral, invoquer un Patronus à 13 ans. C'était pas un truc donner a tout le monde.

_Sans oublier d'être un attire merdes_… merci Madame la petite voix.

Et puis il a tué quelqu'un a 11 ans…Harry était un assassin et bizarrement ça lui faisait _pour l__'instant _ni chaud ni froid. Enfin, il avait bien dit pour l'instant, car peut-être dans vingt ans –s'il survit- il racontera ça à ses enfants avec le sourire avant de fondre en larmes…

Remarquez il n'en savait rien, peut-être qu'il n'aura jamais d'enfant, qu'Harry sera seul avec comme compagnie des chat, un chien et des poissons rouge nommés Brutus, Mich mich et Monster.

Bon, pour revenir sur le cas Ronald Weasley : Harry adorait sa famille, Molly était très gentille et attachante pour quelqu'un comme lui… mais Ron en lui-même, bof. C'était quelqu'un qui pouvait être un super copain, mais de loin.

Enfin bon, au pire il meurt. Au meilleur il s'enfuit dans le monde Moldu avec quelqu'un (Hermione) qu'il épousera et aura beaucoup d'enfants.

Enfin, quand il aura son ancienne couleur de cheveux.

- « désolé Harry, mais aussi réussie qu'est ta couleur… » Lui fit Fred après avoir refermer la bouche de surprise.

- « c'est pas nous, désolé. » termina pour son frère George tout en tripotant les cheveux rêche du jeune homme nouvellement rouge (pas roux mais rouge) pour tester la douceur que les cheveux d'Harry n'auront jamais, quelque soit la couleur.

- « quand tu auras retrouvé le coupable, tu nous diras la recette !!! » lui cria quand même Fred quand Harry, complètement démoralisé partit pour l'infirmerie.

Tout le long de son passage dans les couloirs, Harry était rouge de honte en plus de ses cheveux. Tout le monde le regarder avec amusement, moquerie ou curiosité… pourtant des choses comme ça c'était courant dans Poudlard. Un sort ratait ou une blague… c'est vrai, quoi ! le fait qu'un élève change de couleur de cheveux aussi soudainement, c'est pas rare ici !

Bien sûr, il rencontra des Serpentards, comble de la honte… mais bizarrement aucun commentaire n'avait était dit ; quand Harry traversa le groupe de garçon de 7ème années verts et argents. Même, on s'écarta de son chemin, comme Moïse dans la mer rouge... ha, ha, ha, il était comique aujourd'hui.

Après avoir passer le groupe, Harry s'arrêta et les regarda partir vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, perplexe. Pourquoi pas de moquerie venant des Serpentards ? Pourtant il aurait été une bonne attraction pour eux.

Peut-être qu'ils en avaient marre comme lui, il en avait ras le bol ?

Mystère, mystère…

Devant l'Infirmerie qui était bien sûr fermée… On pouvait crever dix fois ici, c'était pareil (**N/A : comme dans mon ancien lycée**…). Madame Pomfresh le matin, ne commençait pas sans son café et sa petite discutions matinal avec Dumbledore.

Bon ça, c'était pas bien grave, mais c'était surtout le faite qu'il y avait le professeur Snape devant…. Bon ça aussi ce n'était pas bien grave, il n'était pas si méchant que ça, le maître de potions avait juste ses petites manies désagréables comme tout le monde.

Et le monde était heureux !

- « Potter, quelle _magnifique_ couleur de cheveux… » Siffla Snape comme a son habitude, mais en tournant autour de notre Griffondor qui n'osé plus faire un geste de peur que ça lui retombe dessus.

- « merci professeur… » Murmura t'il, les yeux vers le sol, se frappant nerveusement les genoux entre eux et sautant d'un pied à l'autre.

- « ce n'était pas un compliment, qui vous a fait faite cette _affreuse _blague ? » Sa voix était comme du miel empoisonné, comme un poison au doux goût de sucre crémeux et onctueux.

Harry n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux pour une raison inconnu mais pourtant volontaire.

-« je ne sais pas, monsieur… j'étais venu pour voir madame Pomfresh pour _ça_… »

- « et vos lunettes ? »

- « je ne vois pas plus mieux avec que si je ne les avait pas, les verres doivent peut-être changés… » Son professeur glissa sur le sol comme un Nazgul dans le Seigneur des anneaux que son cousin lui avait permit de voir un jour de bonne charité.

Harry réprimanda un frisson avant de le regarder dans les yeux, son professeur n'agissait pas comme d'habitude comme pour tous les Serpentards en particulier.

Pendant peut-être une demi seconde, la pupille de son professeur de potion furent rouges…. Aussi rouges de ses cheveux.

* * *

En cours de métamorphose, Harry subit la moquerie des autres élèves… c'était prévisible. Mais pas des Serpentards, au contraire, ils le dévisageaient simplement, comme si c'était pour voir si sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux était naturelle ou non.

Deux rangs derrière lui, Drago Malfoy chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Zabini Blaise qui approuva.

(- « c'est quoi se truc sur les cheveux de Potty ?) chuchota Pansy a Théodore qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la classe…

A oui, il semblerai qu'Harry entendait mieux qu'avant.

Et il ne supportait plus ses lunettes.

_Géééénial._

Hermione lui donna un coup dans les côtés quand elle remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas attention au cours.

Comment se concentrer avec tout ça ?

_Comme si tout était si simple_.

Une mèche rouge lui tomba devant les yeux, il loucha pour la prendre entre deux doigts et tira nerveusement dessus, si seulement cette mèche était plus longue pour qu'il puisse l'enrouler autour de son doigt.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de penser ça ?

Simplement, car comme si elle avait entendu ses pensés, la mèche qui étaient derrière son oreille droite se mit soudainement a grandir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa taille.

_Merde_

Le cœur battant et surprit, Harry abattit ses mains a plats sur son bureau –faisant sursauter la moitié de la classe- pour ne plus toucher ses cheveux et aggraver la situation.

Donc c'est avec les cheveux rouges et une mèche qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille (qu'il avait caché dans son col) qu'Harry Potter alla en cours de potion.

Définitivement, les Griffondors pouvaient être très lourds quelque fois, comme maintenant.

- « alors Orangina ! ça va ? » Lui lança un 7ème année dans le couloir du cachot alors que l'abrutit de Griffondor sortait du cours de potion.

Harry ne répondit pas et traça simplement devant l'autre qui grinça les dents.

Bien sûr, Ronald qui le suivait comme à son habitude, dit en haussant la voix, comme pour être sûr que toute l'Angleterre ou que l'Europe suive la conversation.

- « pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, Harry ? » comme s'il allait répondre à chaque provocation de ce type, donc complètement insignifiant.

- « pourquoi je ferai ça ? » c'est vrai, pourquoi ?

- « parce que tu es un Griffondor !!! Harry ! » Cria Ronald tout près de son oreille.

C'était quoi cette manie de crier son prénom comme ça ? Un fantasme ?

- « pourquoi tu hurle comme ça, tu perds de l'audition ? » demanda le nouveau rouge, se bouchant les oreilles.

Bon, visiblement Ronald Weasley avait mal prit sa petite blagounette car il bouda tout le reste de la journée, lui jetant des regards qui semblaient accusateur.

On dirait que le roux attendait qui lui présente des excuses.

Des excuses de quoi ?

Allez savoir.

Le cours dans les cachots fut un enfer, entre Ronald qui faisait du boudin dans son coin, Hermione qui lissait sur les lèvres de Snape et le chuchotement intensifs des Serpentards et les moqueries des Griffondors.

Et Snape en lui-même qui semblait ronronner amèrement autour de lui, comme affreusement déçu de quelque chose.

Il semblerait en faite, que tous les Serpentards soient au courant de quelque chose sur lui et qu'ils attendent la confirmation.

Par contre, la situation fut très comique dans le cours d'Ombrage.

Quand elle le vit, elle fut très pâle sur le coup et le regarda avec une sorte dégoût et méfiance sur le visage.

Elle n'aimait pas les jeune il semblerait.

Assit au dernier rands, à quelques mètres seulement de Malfoy et compagnie et seul.

Harry comme dans tous les cours de DCFDM, lisait la leçon du jour dans l'épais livre, évitant de regarder le crapaud qui lui _faisait_ le 'cours'.

Une boulette de papier lui atterrit devant lui. Un peu surprit, il regarda discrètement autour de lui.

Pansy Parkinson lui faisait signe d'ouvrir derrière son livre alors que Zabini surveillait Ombrage qui semblait se délecter du quelconque vue de l'autre côté de la classe.

'_C'est quoi cette couleur Potter ?_

_Qui te l'a faite ?_

_D. Malfoy_'

Harry les regarda un peu méfiant quand même, mais juste pour emmerder Ronald qui lui jetait encore des coups d'œil confus de sur le côté.

'_C'est une couleur nommée rouge,_

_Et le pourquoi du comment me reste totalement inconnu pour le moment._

_Un nouveau rouge à Griffondor_'

Il renvoya le mot vers la table de Parkinson qui le fit aussitôt passer à Malfoy qui le lut dans le livre de DCFDM.

Harry ricana intérieurement quand il vit le froncement de sourcils du blond, encore un qui avait du mal à comprendre son humour.

A trois minutes avant la sonnerie, Ombrage se leva de derrière son bureau et passa entre les rangs et bien sûr s'arrêta devant lui.

- « Potter, mon cher Potter… s'avez-vous que beaucoup de gens dans tout le pays vous aime, y comprit moi et notre ministre adoré ? » Harry la regarda le bouche ouverte, s'attendant a tout sauf a ça. Est-qu'on pouvait prendre ça pour une émouvante déclaration d'amour ?

- « alors pourquoi faire dans la provocation comme cela ? Car si je m'abuse, c'est par pure rébellion que les jeunes de nos jours, se font de telles choses… » Ses lèvres molles remontèrent d'une oreille à l'autre, arrachant un frisson de dégoût a tous les élèves présents.

Harry referma la bouche, croisa les doigts calmement sur la table et regarda son professeur dans les yeux très sérieusement.

- « vous pensez que je l'ai fait exprès ? Vous pensez réellement que je me suis levé à 4 heures du matin donc en cachette pour me faire une coloration ? Ou bien que je suis a moi tout seul l'esprit de la rébellion et que je vais monter a moi tout seul une armée de jeunes colorés en rouge contre le ministère ? »

Silence.

- « question pertinente, professeur. »

* * *

A la fin du cours, il fut rattrapé par Ronald qui lui prit les épaules et lui cria dans l'oreille.

- « c'est vrai ce que tu as dit a Ombrage ?! Tu comptais faire ça sans moi ?! »

Il allait s'évanouir devant la connerie de son définitivement ex-meilleur ami.

- « oui, sans toi. » répondit-il alors. Et Ronald rougie de… en faite Harry ne savait pas de quoi.

- « comment tu ose dire ça a moi ?!!! » bon c'était peut-être pas sa faute s'il comprenait rien a la vie.

- « mais t'as pas capté que je racontais des connerie pour qu'elle me lâche ? T'es vraiment lourd et pas qu'un peu. » Et il le planta là.

Ronald le regarda partir, tremblant de rage, comment son meilleur ami pouvait lui dire un truc pareil ? Cet Harry là, n'était pas le vrai Harry… on l'avait capturé… et c'était Malfoy qui avait fait le coup !! اa expliquerait pas mal de chose…

Laissons le là, le temps qu'il réfléchisse du pourquoi et du comment.

Harry croisa Hermione qui pouffa dans sa manche avant de dire qu'il s'était amélioré question répartit ; et il l'avait remercier avec un baisé sur la joue, la faisant rougir tendrement.

* * *

A midi, enfin quand il réussi a voir Pomfresh, elle lui dit, le visage blafard et la mine inquiète.

- « je suis désolée Potter, c'est pas le résulta d'une potion en tout cas, ni d'un sort… » Elle soupira et s'essuya le front comme si elle lui allait annoncer qu'il avait une maladie grave.

-« mais enfin, vous allez enfin me dire ce que c'est !! Entre vous, le professeur Snape, les Serpentards qui savent apparemment ce que j'ai et Dumbledore qui m'évite depuis ce matin… »

L'Infirmière leva les mains en paix et déglutit, ça lui coûtée énormément de rien lui dire.

- « il faut que vous allier voir le Professeur Dumbledore… je ne pourrais que mal vous expliquer. »

_Je m'attends au pire_.

* * *

_A suivre…_

**(1) : **Bio de Danone… pardon.

_Désolée, quelque fois je trouve Ron très con… mais je l'aime bien quand même… _

Tralala lalala lala la….

Pub : pour l'instant, je suis en train d'écrire un fic. Que du lemon. Je sais pas si je vais la mettre ici, ou sur mon blog, ou encore sur un autre site…. Enfin, je vous verrais signe dans les deux cas .


	2. Chapter 2

.LE ROI AUX CHEVEUX ROUGE.

* * *

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Résumer** : Harry se réveille un matin tout a fait normalement, quand il se rendre compte que ses cheveux sont devenus rouge sang et qu'ils lui obéissent au doigts et a la pensée. C'est le temps que le roi revienne dans la lumière.

**Note** : nouvelle coiffe pour Harry à la Axel ;3) dans Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Note 2** : ce fic est un essai, donc c'est un peu brouillon et je pense qu'il y aura quelques erreurs dans le scénario…

Je suis désoler pour tout le retard que j'accumule, mais j'ai des bonnes excuses, il y a pas longtemps. Je me suis offert un nouveau ordi, depuis j'essaye de rattraper mon retard, ce n'est pas simple.

Pour les couples. Au début quand j'ai commencée à écrire ce truc, il n'y avait pas de couple. Car pour décrire les réactions humaines, relations entre les humains et tout ça. Je suis nul.

Enfin bon, je vais voir. Mais il n'y encore aucun couple de prévu. Alors vous faite pas de films. Et si jamais il y en a, je pense que se sera Hétéro (si c'est le cas, se sera sans doute, Harry-Hermione). Mais je répète. Rien n'est prévu , alors il se pourrait que ça se change en Slach torturé. Qui s'il y en a un sera soit un Drago-Harry soit un Snape-Harry, je verrais selon mon humeur.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**.Je suis un prince.**

**Ou**

**.Aidez, je vous en pris. **

* * *

- « pardon ? » est qu'il avait réellement bien entendu ? Alors pour son petit cerveau, le Professeur Dumbledore répéta lentement, en articulant chaque syllabe, comme s'il était Ronald Weasley ou un débile profond.

- « un prince. Tu es un prince rouge, Harry. »

Harry James Potter fit une petite grimasse puis un rire nerveux très rapide, ses sourcils se froncèrent, il ouvra la bouche et son cerveau se mit brusquement en route dans un affreux bruit de rouages mal entretenus.

- « ouaaaai, un prince ? Et pas une princesse, et merde, j'avais déjà la robe rose et les rubans pour les cheveux. » Laissa t'il échapper en se passant la main dans ses cheveux nouvellement rouges, sa longue mèche lui tomba sur le genou droit.

- « je suis sérieux Harry. C'est un fait magique, disons-nous assez rare…. Je veux ton entière attention. »

Dumbledore fixa Harry qui fixait son reflet dans une vitrine du bureau du directeur, autour d'eux les tableaux des anciens directeurs le fixaient aussi, l'air très intéressés, comme s'ils regardaient une nouvelle espèce d'être humain.

- « dans l'histoire de l'Europe, Moldu ou Sorcière, on a retenu le nom de quelques rois… Richard cœur de Lion, Merlin, Arthur, Faram le Grand… et d'autres qui ont eu le malheur d'être oubliés… Harry, ces personnes ce sont aussi réveillés, un matin avec une nouvelle couleur de cheveux…. »

Harry ouvra la bouche.

- « c'était des personnes 'normaux' avant, Moldu, sorcier, garçon de ferme, forgeron, éleveur ou simplement étudiant… Pourquoi cette couleur ? On n'en sait rien, mais ceux qui on les cheveux rouges comme les tiens sont appelaient à faire de 'très' grandes choses dans le monde politique… et dans le monde la guerre… »

- « faire la guerre, en bref… ça me change. »

- « on dit que les rois rouges étaient des guerrier hors du communs, et de très grands devins… »

Harry soupira, sa très longue mèche se laissa porter par son souffle comme un petit bateau sur un fleuve.

- « tu vas retourner en cours normalement, de mon côté, je vais faire le nécessaire pour toi… ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et merde. Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet.

* * *

Il y avait des sorciers, des Aurores, des Aurores d'élites, des langue de Plombs et enfin des Lames. Dans l'ordre hiérarchique.

Les Lames étaient les élites des mondes sorciers. Le best du best. Le rêve de tout les Aurores du monde. Devenir une Lames.

Mais en réalité, la nature de Lame était tenue très secrète pour ne pas faire fuir les candidats en quelque sorte…

Appartenir a quelqu'un, devenir dépendant aux ordres et à la simple présence de son maître. Donner sa vie, son âme et son corps à son maître, le voir et le prendre pour un Dieu vivant. N'entendre qu'une seule parole, ne voir qu'un seul visage, ne plus faire un geste sans son maître.

Très peux de personne connaissent l'existence des étranges sentiment qui relit une Lame et son maître.

Vous l'aurais comprit, les Lames étaient des gardes du corps, des fidèles serviteurs. Des chiens de chasses. Des esclaves.

Severus Snape regardait sa cheville et surtout le petit tatouage qu'il y avait de dessiné. Elle était enfin apparut, après 12 ans … 12 ans à attendre dans la crainte et l'incertitude.

… Mais… Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'avait pas encore vingt ans…. Selon la tradition, une personne pouvait hériter d'une Lames qu'à l'age de vingt ans.

Et là, il n'avait que 15 ans. Un enfant. Un gosse.

Un hélant d'inquiétude lui rongeant la gorge.

* * *

Harry se regarda dans le miroir.

Ha ! Il était beau ! Pensa t'il ironiquement. Ces putains de cheveux rouges qui partaient dans tous les sens sur son crâne. Et cette maudite mèche ! Si au moins l'autre coté était semblable !….

Et merde.

Aussitôt qu'il c'était dit, une autre mèche de cheveux c'était mit a lui pousser et à s'allonger, lui tombant aussi sur la taille comme pour la première.

Harry soupira de lassitude. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'énerve, rester calme et doux.

Fait chier!!

Ses cheveux se dressèrent dans sa nuque, lui donnant un air d'hérisson. Harry fit une grimasse, il avait une étrange sensation dans la nuque, comme si un insecte était en train de lui courir sur la peau. Dégoûté, Harry frissonna et se frotta la nuque.

La peau de sa nuque fut héritée et plus il frottait plus en en ressentait le besoin. Il se gratta avec les ongles et la sensation désagréable qu'il avait dans la nuque augmenta d'un pouce.

Harry se gratta encore et encore, il s'arracha quelques peaux mortes, et entra dans une sorte de transe, se gratta à deux mains, il tomba à genoux devant le miroir et grinça des dents.

-« à l'aide… » Gémit-il, sa nuque saignait maintenant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses doigts fussent recouverts de sang. « S'il vous plait…. » Dans sa folie, il implora que quelqu'un l'arrête, mais ses mains semblaient avoir prit le contrôle de son corps.

Harry pleurait maintenant et sentit son sang couler le long de sa gorge et dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que le liquide. « Pitié ! »

Soudainement, il s'arrêta de se gratter et en fut secoué. La douleur le fit gémir et pleurer encore plus. Potter se laissa couler sur le sol, à plat ventre et se regarda dans le miroir.

Rouge. Tout ce rouge. Cette odeur de sang. C'était rouge.

Harry vomit. Mais fut incapable de bouger, heureusement que sa tête était dans une position basse, il se serait étouffer dans sa propre nourriture digéré sinon. Le nez dans le liquide puant, il se regarda encore, secouer de spasme et de hoquets, l'odeur du vomit le fit encore vomir pendant plusieurs minutes, sa bouche s'assécha et il reconnut le goût du sang.

De la bave écuma dans sa gorge et il fit un effort considérable pour se faire cracher, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il se serait noyer dans sa salive.

Il se calma un peu et pleura tellement que la situation était pathétique.

Sa peau était blanche et maintenant il se voyait apparaître des petites veines bleues sous la peau. Ses yeux verts étaient ternes et semblés vide.

Puis quelques minutes passèrent et le professeur Snape arriva dans le dortoir en courant comme un fou, faisant claquer la porte. Il se jeta à genoux près de lui, les yeux de l'homme étaient encore rouges comme quand il l'avait rencontré devant l'infirmerie le matin même. Il allait finir par détester cette couleur.

Le professeur lui releva la tête et la posa sur ses genoux, il lui regarda le visage et passa une main dans sa nuque, caressant doucement sa blessure.

-« votre nuque vous gratte t'elle ? » incapable de bouger, Harry pour répondre ne peut que lever les yeux en l'air. Le professeur comprit et hocha la tête, l'air indécis. « Alors c'est ce soir… serrez les dents. » Snape le manipula pour le tirer hors du vomit et ne prit même pas la peine de le faire disparaître, il le tira sur le lit d'Harry et celui-ci cria de douleur, son corps était très douloureux et rigide, comme s'il était mort. Snape du forcer pour lui faire quitter sa chemise. Il n'employa pas la magie, chose qu'Harry lui en voulut, se serait moins douloureux !

Il l'installa sur le ventre, tors nu, Harry sentit les mains de l'homme examiner sa nuque et il sentit ses doigts froids descendre jusqu'au milieu du dos.

-« savez vous ce qu'est une Lames, Monsieur Potter ? » sans même voir ce que répondait Harry, il continua « une Lames est une sorte de Garde du Corps qui sert aussi d'esclave, une sorte de chevalier qui défend son seigneur jusqu'à l'enfer… au début, se sont des simples Aurores, mais quand une fleur de Lys apparaît sur leur cheville, c'est que leur seigneur se fait connaître, un seigneur reçoit au même moment une marque dans la nuque. » il cracha sur la blessure d'Harry, la salive fit diluer le sang et il vu a travers une couronne.

-« vous avez suppliez que quelqu'un vienne vous sauver tout à l'heure et je suis venu… il se peut que nous soyons amener à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble… »

Incapable de parler et encore moins de bouger, Harry ferma les yeux. Puis s'endormit.

* * *

A suivre.

Oui, je sais, c'est beaucoup d'attente pour pas grand-chose, mais j'ai des très bonnes excuses, le prochain chapitre sera plus long et j'espère plus rapide à écrire.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai écris le plan, tout est réfléchit tout est travaillé…

jeudi 7 août 2008.


End file.
